Together Again
by Doom-Kitty-Gir-Reow
Summary: Sequel to Tira's Story. After the year of seperation, they group is back together. What new antics are in store for them now. MelloXOC. MattXOC.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I guess by popular demand, I'm gonna go and make a sequel. YAY!! I really hope you people are happy. I literally stayed up all night, thinking of this. I'm probably altering the real show a lot...oh well, it's a fanfic. Like last story, I'm still open to ideas. I love hearing what you guys got to say. Oh, and I'm gonna say Near started the SPK. And Mello and Matt are already in the mafia. It's my story. The girls' plans took a year to go into action. Everyone is 16(cept Leanne, she's 15).

Death Note ain't mine. Same for Leanne, Rieva, and Maiya. Tira and this story are mine. ON WITH THE STORY!!

...

_"Ok, so we get your friends to send us all plane tickets," Kandy asked. Tira nodded. "Wait, where exactly are we going," Maiya asked. Tira's eyes sparkled. "We are leaving England...and heading for America." The girls looked at her, suprised looks on their faces. "NO WAY, AMERICA," Rieva asked, shaking from excitement. "We'll be away from these rules, from this king," Neko muttered. Leanne rolled her eyes. "I hear they have a worse leader right now..." All the others seemed so ready. 'Don't worry Matt, Mels, we're gonna seach for ya AFTER we get out of here.'_

...

Tira opened her eyes. They were still on the plane. Tira sighed and looked out the window. Leanne looked at her. "We're almost there...nervous?" "A little," Tira muttered. She looked at her friends. They all looked tired, yet anxious. Tira had to remember to ask to have them all get a driver's test. Except Leanne. Though her birthday was between Mello's and Matt's, she was a year younger than them. Tira sighed and closed her eyes again. 'We're almost there...I hope this was the right choice. Mom...Dad...you always told me to follow my heart, so I am.'

"BAH, these plane movies suck so much," Kandy exclaimed. Neko nodded. Maiya looked out the window. "America..." she muttered to herself.

...

"YAYS, we're off that plane." Neko yelled. They were waiting for their bags. "Our ride's outside," Tira muttered, barely holding back the urge to get on the conveyor belt. As soon as they saw their bags, they lunged to grab them. They checked to make sure they had everything. After double checking, they walked outside. For a few seconds, they stood there, looking like retards.

"OH MY GOD, LEON," Tira suddenly yelled to a boy running over to them. "Tira, it's been to long. You need to learn to keep in touch with friends," he scolded. Tira rubbed the back of her head. "Haha, well, sorry. Now, you wanna know who everyone is, or do you wanna feel foolish when you mix up names." With that, Tira pointed to her friends, reciting names. "That's Leanne, she's mad for waffles. Maiya is next, she really is kinda quiet. Rieva next, she's insanely good at fighting and curses a lot. Then Neko, with Kandy after her, they are devious when it comes to making people into couples."

Tira walked to her friends. "This here is my friend from elementary school, Leon. I always hid his stuff. Good times," Tira said. Leon looked a little irritated. "So, what brings you back to the U.S." "We got stuff to do, ok. We'll be staying with you til we get done." Tira explained. "Now grab our bags. I hope your car has enough room." The girls ran to his car, arguing over who got front seat. Leon rolled his eyes. "Same Tira...only older," he sighed.

...

"OH MY GOD, YOU LIVE HERE," the five others asked, astonished at the size of the place. Tira punched Leon's shoulder playfully. "Leon, you're still a rich bitch...well, dude." Leon smirked.

Everyone raced inside, excited to see their rooms. Leon and Tira stayed outside. "So...did you find where the SPK was," Tira asked. When Near finally left that office, he mentioned something about the SPK to Roger. "No, but I hope you and your friends are ready. I have you guys signed for a driving test in two days."

_Later that night_

"..."

"..."

Suddenly, Leanne heard soft knocking on her door. She walked over and opened it to see Tira, Maiya, and Rieva standing there, dressed in their pajamas, but wearing their shoes. "Get you shoes, we're all going for a walk," Tira whispered. Leanne thought she was kidding, but her eyes said otherwise. "Hurry, before Leon gets up," Maiya whispered. After finding Leanne's shoes, the girls exited the house, where Kandy and Neko were standing. They all smiled and walked the L.A streets. They wanted to take in the sights, sounds, and smells. "It really is cool," Kandy said. Tira didn't hear her. 'We might not see the guys for a while. Mabye we should start our work in a year...' Tira felt herself talk. "Mabye we shouldn't look for them right now." The others looked at her, confused. "We just got here. They probably aren't here. They could be somewhere else for all we know. Our plans could b-" she was cut off by a girl screaming.

"What the hell," Rieva asked. Kandy and Neko looked horrified. "No time, let's go see," Tira ordered, running in the direction of the yelling. They arrived to see a girl being grabbed by a bunch of tough looking guys. Tira felt her eye twitch and her hand form a fist. Kandy looked at her. "Oh, no, you aren't going hero to save her." Tira glanced at her, then at Rieva. "Hey Rieva, you wanna save some girl." "Sure, looks fun."

With that, both girls ran towards the guys. One looked up just as Tira's fist hit his face and Rieva's foot dug into his stomach. They tackled the dude holding the girl down next. Rieva was pulled back by another dude. But, alsmost as sudden as he got her was also when he released her. Leanne had leg sweeped him, a smile forming on her face. They heard the clicking of guns. The trio turned to see guys pointing guns at them and the other three(who were watching the show).

"Ugh, I hate our horrible luck." Leanne said. Tira frowned and walked over to them. She had no sense to freeze when someone held a gun to her. "What's the big deal. We didn't do any real damage, but it sure looked like you were about to," she complained.

The guys didn't answer her. She stood by her friends, finally feeling the gun menacingly pointing at them. After the strange girl was in the truck, the guy holding the gun to them walked over and began talking to whoever was in there. "God, our first freaking night here, and we're already in a life threatening situation." The girls remained silent, watching the people.

"..."

"..."

"God, this is so bo-" Rieva was cut off by a familiar yell. "NO WAY, IT CAN'T BE THEM!!" Tira smiled as the familiar figure got out and raced over to the girls. They looked at each other for about ten minutes straight. The guy kept muttering 'no way.'

Finally, Tira giggled. "Yeah, good to see you too Mels. It's been a while." She walked over and hugged him.

"Mello, is Matt with you," Leanne asked, eyes bright.

"He's back at our hideout," Mello responded, still hugging Tira. 'They've all changed so much,' he thought to himself. Tira smirked. "Mels, could we all live with you and Matt." Kandy asked. Mello looked up, shocked. "Pwease," the other girls asked, giving puppy dog eyes. Mello rolled his eyes. "Fine...but no trouble, ok?" "No promises," Tira replied, smiling.

"Oks, so, meet us at this address tomorrow to get us," Tira said, scribbling their address on a paper. "Tira, we're going back, hurry up," Maiya called. Tira quickly planted a kiss on Mello's forehead. "See ya Mels." She ran after her friends, leaving Mello standing there.

"Wow, we must have some good luck. We didn't have to bother that freak Near, and we found them without trying," Leanne said as they returned. "Yeah...and you get to see Matt soon," Neko chimed in. The six said good night and walked to their rooms. They each were thinking what the next day was going to hold.

...

Yeah, I'm not so sure of this chapter. I didn't get any sleep at all. I'm seriously tired. Hopefully, I'll get my writing ability back after some sleep. It's 9am, and I'm gonna go to bed now.


	2. New Beginnings

Ok, looking through the reviews, someone brought up a good point. So, I'm just gonna clear things up. That wasn't Sayu. I'm gonna go and say they were practicing. Ok. Really sorry. My thoughts get mixed up when I'm exhausted.

Anyhow, Death Note, Leanne, Maiya, and Rieva aren't mine. However, Tira and this story are mine. Ok.

...

_The next morning._

The girls told Leon what had happened the other night. He seemed upset that he could only see his friend for only a day. Tira gave him a friendly hug. "Don't worry. I'll remember to call every now and then." Kandy giggled. Tira turned to them, smiling. "What, I can't hug my friend?"

The rest of the day was filled with energy. The girls ran up and down the steps, complained that the day was going by too slow, yelling from finding energy drinks, and jumping on all the furniture. By the evening, everyone was exhausted. Maiya and Rieva were sitting upside down on the couch. Kand and Neko were laying on the floor. Leanne and Tira chose to sit in spinning chairs. Leon entered the room, shaking his head. "You guys are crazy." "And your point is," Rieva asked. Just as he was about to speak, a knock was heard from the front door.

"Answer it slave, we don't feel like getting up," Tira demanded, pointing towards the door. Leon walked towards the door, leaving the girls to themselves again. "Uh, I feel like today was important for some reason. Anyone remember," Neko asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"HEY GIRLS, YOUR FRIEND IS HERE TO GET YA," Leon called. No one remembered who was visiting them. They groaned and got up, slowly walking towards the door.

"MELS," Tira screeched, tackling Mello. They flew out the door. "YAYS, you remembered. Good, because we all forgot," Tira cheered. She looked up, and saw Matt there. "MAAAAATT!!" Tira called, storming up and hugging him. "It's good to see ya dude." Then, Tira remembered. "Leanne, get out here," she called. Leanne walked out, saw Matt, and screamed. "MAAAAAATTT, YAYS,"

"Thank god you guys are here. We were bored," Maiya muttered. Rieva nodded. "You guys better not leave like that again." Kandy and Neko giggled. They loved seeing the group together, but also began thinking of the pranks they would pull. "Well, .et's get going," Matt said, gesturing to a truck and a car. "SHOTGUN," Leanne yelled.

...

When they arrived at the hideout, everyone seemed eager to do some catching up. They entered and all sat down. "So, did you guys have a reason to leave," Kandy asked. It got quiet for a little. Then, they finally explained about the Kira issue. Maiya rolled her eyes when they finished.

"Damn, you're still competing with Near," Rieva asked. Mello gave her an angry glare.

"Let us help," Leanne suggested. Everyone looked at her in shock. "Yeah, come on guys. We wanna help," Tira said. "No," Mello bluntly said. "Come on, we're smart," Rieva said. "What makes you think Kira will kill us? We aren't criminals," Maiya added. "Pleeeaaase," Neko begged. "If you say yeah, you guys get to spend more time with them," Kandy giggled, pointing towards Tira and Leanne. The guys looked at each other and sighed. "Fine," Matt said, shaking his head. "But be careful. This job is dan-," he was cut off by a hug fron Leanne. "Thanks Matt, we won't let you guys down."

_The next few years went by. The group always did their best to follow orders, but at times did things their own way. Tira and Mello became a great couple, as did Leanne and Matt. Maiya, Rieva, Kandy, and Neko always kept an eye open for any cute guys while they worked. Occasionally, they'd goof off and not work. Hey, everyone needs a break. They all seemed to change. At times, the girls would have playful, innocent looks on their faces. Other times, they looked serious, ready to kill. Leanne seemed to get more brave, but still got nervous easy. Rieva got into being a prankster, but sometimes her pranks were cruel. Maiya became more happy, but still looked a little depressed. Kandy and Neko became more serious, but always made plans for humiliation. Tira listened to orders nore, but still loved her way of doing thing._

...

Sorry that this chapter is short. I'm speeding up time so I can get something else in. I think it's a good idea for this. chibichibimoonstar gave me a great idea for a part, but it takes place in later times. That is probably gonna be next chapter. Wells, sorry again for this. See ya next chapter.


	3. Drifting Apart?

Ok, well, I'm gonna get back to writing. People really seem to like my writing...thanks to the people who are sticking to the story. I'm happy you like it.

You know that disclaimer stuff. I'm not gonna expalin this time. It really gets annoying. You should know what I do and don't own.

...

Tomorrow was special to Leanne and Tira. It was the anniversary of when they got together with their boyfriends.

"Hi Leanne, how was your date," Tira called to her friend, who just entered the hideout. Tira was alone. Mello was out getting her a gift.

"This is the seventh time he left early to go spy on Misa...and yesterday was the fifth time he stood me up to go spy on her," Leanne complained. "Really," Tira sighed, feeling herself show a saddened look. "Well, I could talk to him-" Tira was cut off by her now smiling friend. "You don't have to. I know how important this is to the Kira case. And we ARE going out tomorrow." Tira looked at her friend for a minute before shrugging. Leanne happily skipped towards her room, as Tira plopped down next to Maiya and Rieva on the couch.

Unforunately, Kandy and Neko were in their room, smirking. They were talking about a whole new plan they had. Obviously, they were trying hard to perfect it.

_The next night._

"Ready," Matt asked, leaning on the the doorpost, waiting for Leanne. "Yeah," Leanne smiled. "Ok," Matt replied, pulling Leanne in for a kiss.

Tira and Mello cleared their throats. Tira even glanced at the clock, showing her impatience.

"We're going, ok," Matt yelled, putting his arm around Leanne. He waved and exited.

Tira turned to the rest of the girls. Her eyes show little patience. "Leave. Go boy hunting." "Whyyyyy??" Neko playfully asked, rolling her eyes. "Just go, or I'll throw you guys out the window." Each girl hopped up and left.

...

"Wow Matt, this place is beautiful," Leanne says, eying the expensive looking resturant they were walking towards. "Only the best for you," he whispers back, causing Leanne to blush. "Matt, you know I blush easily," Leanne whines softly, playfully punching Matt. "I know, and I like that about you," he responds, causing Leanne to blush even more. "Matt, stop it," she replies, pouting. "What. I think your cute when you blush, and I love how you pout." Matt pulls Leanne in for a kiss.

"Reservation under Smith," Matt states to the waitress(Leanne's real last name is Smith). The waitress smiles. "Ok, right this way," the waitress says, gesturing for them to follow.

Matt putts his arm around Leanne as they walk to the table. He even pulls out her chair for her. The waitress smiles at them.

"Here are your menus," the waitress says, smiling at them. "Thank you," Leanne and Matt respond, smiling.

_15 minutes later..._

**RING RING!!**

Leanne looks at Matt. "Hello," Matt says, sounding very serious. "Wait...what...right now?? I'm actually...no..." Matt's voice is shaking. 'What's all this about,' Leanne ponders. She doesn't wait long for her answer.

"I can't go spy on Misa now...no...I'm not doing anything important," Matt continues. The name 'Misa' hits Leanne like a lightining bolt. But, she decided him spying on Misa was important for the group.

"Go," Leanne whispers, smiling. "Hold on," Matt says into the phone, looking right at Leanne. "What?" "Go to her," Leanne says, smiling an understanding smile. Without showing any trace of her hurt or jealous feeling. Matt nodded, smiling. "Ok, I'll be there in 5," he says as he returns to the phone. He got up form his seat and ran for the door.

Then he remembered: Leanne. He ran back to the table and kissed her cheek. "Sorry, I'll make it up to you."

"I know...happy anniversary Matt," Leanne said. Matt didn't hear, he was already out the door.

Leanne knew that deep inside, Matt had forgotten. And that he would've left her at the resturant. Alone. Again.

As if on cue, a phone rang.

"Hn," Leanne looked to where the noise was coming from. When she found it, she saw a couple, who had orange and red hair. Resembling her and Matt.

"Hello," the man said, finally answering. "No, I can't leave...I know that...well I'm sorry, but you must find someone else. I'm not avaliable." Leanne was listening in closely to the conversation. "Yes, that IS bad, but I'm out with my wife at the moment..."

'Wow...she's lucky...WAIT, it's different. We need Matt to spy on Misa so we can end this case for good. It's way different,' Leanne nodded to herself. "I know this is vital to the case, but our anniversary means more to me than this case, so I'm not leaving." He hung up the phone, his wife chuckling.

The words 'our anniversary means more to me than this case' hit Leanne's chest like a thosand daggers. She paid the check and left.

"Hey, I'm back," Leanne called as she opened the door, only to find Tira and Mello making out. "Oh...uh...I...didn't mean...to..." They pulled away. "No problem. Leanne, look, Mello got me a tiger's eye ring," Tira said exitedly, showing her friend her new ring.

"Oh, that's really nice," Leanne exclaimed.

"What did Matt get you," Mello asked, smirking. "Dinner," Leanne replied with a smile. "Speaking of Matt, where is he," Tira questioned her friend. "Buying smokes," Leanne sighed. Whatever," Mello said.

"Well, I'm tired and bloated. Time to crash," Leanne mumbled, walking towards her room. She stopped right in front of her room, turning to see Tira and Mello. "Yeah, me too. It's getting late. I'm gonna call Kandy and tell her they can come back home," Tira chirped. "Happy anniversary," Mello smiled at her. "You too," Tira giggled, leaning in for a kiss.

Leanne went in her room, shut the door, and plopped down on her bed. A few seconds later, she heard Tira's door shut, and a muffled voice of her talking to Kandy.

'It's ok, I let him go to Misa, it's really crucial to the case. The case needs it...and once its over, we can hang out more...together. I'm still important...right? But...on the phone, he said he wasn't doing anything important. No, I know...I am.'

But, deep inside, Leanne didn't know where she stood in Matt's life anymore. Or if she even mattered to him at all now.

'Matt has a lot of pressure from spying on Misa. He misses one thing, it could mess up the case. There are some things in life we can bare on our own. But...when you add them all you, they can be the things that break you...no. I won't let Matt break. He needs me...so I'll be there for him. I'll stand strong for him...for us. For what we could have...for we could be...I'll stand strong...I'll support him all the way. No matter how much I have to sacrifice. No matter how much it hurts me...It's for the better...of everyone in this case...for L. To avenge L. I'll be stronger for everyone. I'm not gonna falter, cave, or break. I'm willing to do this...for everyone...especially for Matt and to avenge L. So no one will get hurt anymore..." With that, Leanne fell asleep.

But, in reality, she was the one ready to break. She knew better than to let it show. She was trying to be stronger. For her friends...to avenge her mentors...AND for the sake of her loved one...Matt. But, people have their limits. They can only take so much. After all, there are things in life that we can bear on our own. But, when you look, and add them up...they could end up breaking you in the end.

...

Wow, this actually sounds like a message being sent through the story. Haha. Well, I'm gonna start the next chappie soon. Thanks for reading. .


	4. Break Up

HIIIII!! Sorry, I'm just in a good mood. Well, because I'm so happy and generous, here is another chapter. Woo. I'm just remembering how I thought of Tira. Well, Let's go back to the story.

Death Note, Leanne, Maiya, and Rieva aren't mine. Tira and this story are. Ok?

...

Kandy and Neko were smiling. They were going to put their joke in action. It's been a week since the anniversary, perfect time for their joke. Leanne left her room. The girls ran to her. "Hi Leanne," they chirped. She looked suspiciously at them. "Leanne, you wanna hear a secret." Leanne's eyes shot open. Neko giggled. "Well, we've been observing...and Matt's been spying on Misa more than needed. We think Matt is stalking her, like he has a crush on her."

Leanne stared at them, horrified. There was no way. "We thought you should know, ok?" Kandy asked. Neko walked away, Kandy following right behind. 'No...is that why he's been leaving all the time...for her?' Leanne shook her head. She walked for the door, wanting to get some air. "Yo, Leanne," came a bored sounding voice. Leanne turned to see Tira, Maiya, and Rieva. "Where ya goin?" "Out," Leanne bluntly said walking out fast.

"What's her problem been. She's getting so moody," Maiya said to the group. Rieva shook her head. "Mabye she's just...I don't know," Tira sighed. She was really worried about her friend. She looked at her ring and smiled. That always seemed to clear her mind.

_Later that day, around noon._

Leanne came back to find Tira sitting by herself. She looked over at Leanne and smiled. "Hey, you wanna go out," Tira asked. Leanne looked at her. "I was just outside." Tira shook her head. "Well, now I wanna walk, but I want to walk with someone. Mello isn't here, and I think the others are busy." Leanne nodded. It seemed like Tira did the least work.

"We're gonna go to the salon. Your getting your hair washed, and I'm getting new streaks," Tira said, playing with her head. "I figure new red streaks and a few dark blue ones."

About halfway there, Leanne decided to bring up the case. "I really wish it was over. So we weren't in danger. So we could be free from this-" Leanne was cut off. "So Matt wouldn't have to spy on Misa?" Leanne looked at her friend, suprised. "Don't worry Leanne, he's yours. Not that drama queen." Leanne smiled. But then remembered what the other girls said. She was going to bring it up, but they reached the salon.

_Night Time._

Everyone was sitting in the main room, watching the news. Leanne was quiet for a while. But, she felt like she was gonna explode. She wanted to talk to Matt, but no in front of everyone...

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Matt," Leanne muttered. Matt looked at her. Kandy and Neko looked at each other, worried looks on their faces, obviously thinking the same thing. 'Shit Leanne, you weren't supposed to tell Matt.'

"Matt...I know why you're spying on Misa more...I know you like her." At once, everything got quiet. Tira's eyes got wide. Mello's jaw dropped.

"Leanne-" Matt started, only to be stopped by Leanne, who was ready to cry now. "No, I know you like her. You don't need to deny it." "Leanne, let me-" Leanne was crying now. "Don't keep denying it. You don't have to. Just admit it." "Leanne, wait," he began. He walked over to give her a hug, put she pushed him away. She was angry. "MATT, DON'T KEEP LYING TO ME!! YOU ALWAYS SKIP DATES JUST TO GO SPY ON HER," she yelled. Now, everyone was staring at her. No one had ever heard Leanne yell like that. Everyone seemed focused on this.

After a few minutes, Leanne calmed down a little. She was shaking. "Matt...I think we need some time apart," Leanne managed to say. Now, everyone's jaw dropped. Rieva even gasped. "Leanne please-" "No," Leanne muttered, pulling off the gold locket he had given her those years ago. "Take this back, ok," she managed to say through tears. She then stormed out the door.

_Fifteen minutes later..._

"..."

"..."

"...WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED," Tira yelled. "I think they just broke up," Mello told her. Tira smirked. "No duh, Sherlock."

"I wonder what made Leanne freak out like that," Neko innocently asked, watching Matt walk to his room. Tira sighed.

...

Leanne walked back inside a few hous later, still upset. She expected everyone to be sleeping, but she saw Tira sitting alone. "Leanne, you ok," she asked. "Yeah," Leanne lied. She was sad and jealous. Sad because she broke up with Matt. Jealous because Tira was so happy with hers. "Leanne, I don't wanna see my friends upset." Tira got up and walked over to her friend.

"Tira," Leanne started, but was cut off. "What makes you think Matt likes Misa. Thanks to you, I had to sit here for about to hours, trying to cheer him up. All he told me was how much he missed you," Tira said in a calm voice. Her eyes showed sadness and a little bit of anger. "Really," Leanne asked. Tira nodded.

"Leanne, I don't know what made you think Matt liked someone else. I don't know if you trust him right now. But, I'm gonna make sure you guys become a couple again. I swear." Tira finished, walking back to where she was, sitting back down. Leanne let Tira's words sink in. Tira got up and went to her room a few minutes later, obviously tired. She left Leanne there...to think.

...

Ok, done. I'm actually thinking of changing the story so Matt and Mello don't die. Well, I'm still thinking of it. Not sure yet. Thanks for reading.


	5. Sadness and Cofessions

Yays, back to this Tira story. I'm hoping you all like the story. I'm also gonna write a few new Death Note stories, as well as a few Naruto and Inuyasha stories. If you want your character in a story, just tell me anytime. I WILL give you credit, I'm not a theif.

Death Note ain't mine. Same with Leanne, Rieva, and Maiya. Tira and this story are mine. Ok? So don't sue.

...

"I...don't understand...why she left me," Matt stutter- whined to Tira and Mello. They decided to try to help out their friends at all costs. "I know...it really didn't seem like something she'd do," Tira sighed, patting Matt's shoulder.

"You know what'd be more fucked up," Mello sighed. 'Copycat,' Tira thought. "What? What would be more fucked up," Matt growled, suddenly angry.

"If this was all started by a rumor." "What," Tira and Matt asked in unison, obviously confused.

"Well...Leanne was ok with it in the beginning," Mello continued. Matt was getting impatient. "What's that supposed to mean?" Tira's eyes widened. "Yeah...she was fine with you spying on Misa...and completely understood why you bailed on dates," Tira pondered out loud.

"So then, why a sudden chango of heart," Mello asked.

Tira smirked, getting up and walking towards Rieva and Maiya's room. "We'll figure out at lunch. Mels, you stay with Matt." She dissapeared into her friends' room, leaving Mello to comfort Matt.

_Lunch Time_

"You know, Rieva and I were watching an interesting movie. It's about two girls who thought it'd be as funny as hell to tell one of their friends that her boyfriend loved someone else," Maiya sneered at Neko and Kandy, who fidgeted a little.

"Oh, how does it end," Tira asked, smiling. She was focused on Kandy and Neko.

"Both gossipers were stabbed to death by the girlfriend's best friend," Rieva stated calmly, smirking.

"Wasn't there an alternate ending," Mello questioned, smirking.

"Yes...they still died. But that time, they were run over by the boyfriend and girlfriend," Rieva finished, giggling at the girls. 'Crap,' they thought, looking at each other.

"Never heard of that movie," Matt said, oblivious to their plan.

"You will soon," sang Rieva and Maiya. At this moment, Leanne entered the kitchen, sitting between Kandy and Neko, not looking at Matt. "Sorry I'm late."

"Why you so glum," Kandy asked innocently. Leanne rolled her eyes, obviously questioning her friend's vocabulary. "Glum?" "Yerp, you look glum," Neko smiled. Leanne glanced at her. "Can you stop saying glum?" "Are you constipated," Kandy asked. Everyone, including Matt, snickered. "Whatever," Leanne sighed. "OH, you got your monthly," asked Neko. Everyone erupted into laughter, especially the guys. Leanne was now beet red. "No, that's not it."

"Oh, Misa's Happy Sweets is on," Kandy chirped, smirking at Matt. Matt took a glance at the T.V. Then, he stared at Leanne, like he was waiting for a reaction.

When Leanne saw him look at the T.V, she stayed quiet. Everyone knew that that deeply hurt her.

"Hey Matt, she making butterscotch cookies. Your favorite," Kandy giggled. "Yeah...," Matt mumbled. Then, another few words escaped his mouth. "She's kinda cute." 'I knew it,' Leanne thought to herself, feeling very sad. The whole table gasped at what Matt said. Tira and Mello stared in horrified shock.

Everyone looked at Leanne(except for Matt, who was now focused on the T.V). She turned away from Matt and the T.V, with hurt in her eyes AND the look that she was desperately looking for something to comfort her.

"Hell no...did he really say that," Maiya muttered. "You ok," Rieva asked, concerned for Leanne. "Like I care...," Leanne mumbled sadly. "Someone's jealous," Neko smiled. "It slipped," remarked Leanne. She was angry, but trying not to show it. "Aw, they're canceling the show," Neko whined. "What tough luck...at least you can see her from afar...while your 'spying' on her," Kandy taunted Matt, looking at Leanne. She made quotation marks when she said 'spying.'

Leanne saw her make the quotation marks. She now felt that everyone at the table wanted to mock her. Everyone waited to see what Leanne would do next. She got up and went to her room, intending to get away from everyone. Especially Matt and the T.V.

"Yeah," Neko smirked. "OH MY GOD!! CAN IT ALREADY!! SHE'S GONE," Tira furiously yelled. She ran over to Leanne's room, expecting it to be open. But, it was locked, and she ended up running into the door. "We were kidding," Kandy muttered. Tira sighed and walked over to the T.V. She turned it off, making Matt kinda irritated. "I was watchi-," he didn't finish. Tira punched him in the face, then kicked him in the gut a few times. She was really mad at him. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT!! THAT REALLY HURT LEANNE," Tira screeched. She took a few breaths, then walked towards her room, motioning for Mello, Rieva, and Maiya to follow.

"That's the last time I trust you with a plan," Mello sarcastically said to Tira. "Well, sorry I only think of positive outcomes instead of negative ones," Tira replied, scratching the back of her head. "Now, we go to plan B."

...

"Hey, Kandy, Neko, come here. I need help moving something," Rieva called. Both girls walked over, thinking they were innocent. When they stepped into the room, everything went dark, and they couldn't move. "What the-," Kandy started. "We wanna know the truth," came a familiar voice. "If you don't answer, or lie...well, you'll see." It was quiet for a little, until Tira started talking again. "Did you guys intentionally have the T.V on that show?" "No," Kandy said. "Mhm, you are lying. I know when people lie." Tira walked somewhere before continuing. "Heh, Maiya, you get the honor of starting." Maiya pulled out a taser(god knows how they got one), and shocked both girls.

"I'm waiting for a real answer," Tira stated, tapping her foot on the floor. "Fine, yes, ok," Kandy confessed. "Good. Were you guys planning on this break up?" "No, that's cruel," both said in unison. "Ok, that ain't a lie. Now, for the big finale. Did you guys tell Leanne that stupid rumor. "No," both said. "LIARS!! Rieva, go ahead." Rieva walked over and started writing on Kandy and Neko. "You ready to tell the truth," Tira asked. Neither girl spoke up this time. "Fine. Mels, time for the water torture."

Suddenly the sound of water was all Neko and Kandy heard. They thought nothing of it...until they had to go to the bathroom. "Just tell the truth," Tira said. They were both quiet. "Ok, fine, it was us, ok," Neko confessed. They were untied, only to be hit a few times by the others. "Ok," Tira said, looking at Kandy and Neko, who had bloodied noses. "You guys can't go out for two weeks. No gawking at boys." (You may think that's nothing. But, these girls were boy crazy. Only two weeks because a month could kill them).

Maiya pulled out a tape recorder. She had gotten the whole conversation on it. "Now what," Rieva asked. "Now," Tira began, smiling. "We're gonna think of a plan to go Dr. Phil on broken couple."

Mello frowned. "Don't you think we let them off too easily?"

Tira laughed. "Dude, if this next plan works, then Leanne and Matt are gonna want a little revenge too. They'll probably be enough punishment."

...

Leanne and Tira were walking outside. Tira wanted to buy her and her friend some new clothes. Tira began drifting off when she felt a fist hit her face. She fell and looked at whoever dared to hit her. "YA LITTLE BITCH, THAT'S FOR TAKING MELLO," a girl screamed.

Tira smirked. "Yeah, good to see you again too Apollo," Tira sarcastically said, kicking Apollo. "Time to finish what I started," Apollo snarled, lunging at Tira. Apollo threw a punch. Tira grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her back. "You're just as foolish as ever," Tira stated, leg-sweeping Apollo. She got up and clotheslined her. Tira got up, pain in her neck. She grabbed Apollo's head. She pulled Apollo's head down just as her knee went up. They collided. Apollo went out cold. Tira walked away with her friend.

"Um...what did you do to her," Leanne asked. "My version of a GTS," Tira stated. Leanne smiled. (If you don't watch WWE, then I'll explain. It stands for 'Go To Sleep.' It's used by C.M. Punk.)

Tira looked towards they sky, smiling for a different reason. 'Leanne, don't worry. I don't plan on letting you be without Matt much longer. Just a few more days of planning.'

...

Ok, done. Well, at least this chapter. I'm still working on the story all together. Thanks for reading. PEACE!


	6. Cookie Battle Royal Leading to Leaving

WOO, back to work on this story. I hope to get it done by the time I have to go back to school. I have at least a month. A little more than that, but still...

Blah blah blah. You know what I own and don't own. If you don't, then shwow.

...

"I'm going out now," Leanne called to her friends, ignoring Matt.

"Where ya going," Matt asked her, holding ice to his face(hope you remember why). "That's none of your business," Leanne mumbled, exiting.

"Oh...snap," Neko mumbled. "Matt, how bout you bake her cookies," Rieva whispered to Matt. "What," Matt asked, obviously confused. Maiya nodded encouragingly. "They say girls loves guys who can cook. So bake her some." Matt sighed, knowing he wasn't getting out of this. "Ok..."

"So, what's her favorite kind," Neko asked. "Butterscotch," Matt mumbled, a hint of happiness in his voice. "AWESOME," Neko screeched. "Dude, right at my ear," Matt remarked.

The others left Matt to his bakng. After a few minutes, Tira walked into the kitchen. She watched him for a few seconds, before speaking. "Uh, Matt, what the hell are you doing?" "Baking cookies for Leanne," Matt replied, smiling at Tira, who rolled her eyes. "Uh...ok..." Tira said, slowly approaching Matt. "If you hit me again...I swear I'll file a restaining order against you," Matt warned, backing away.

"Pansy little wuss," Tira muttered, smirking at Matt. Matt was getting annoyed. "Whatever," he mumbled. Tira shrugged and left, leaving Matt to his baking.

_Four hours later..._

"Hey, I'm back," Leanne called, to see Tira walking by the door. "Oh hey, bout ti...you have a stuffed panda" Tira questioned. Leanne smiled and hugged her panda. "Yep. I won him at the arcade." "Did you name it," Neko asked, walking over. "Yep, he's Pandakun," Leanne stated excitedly, smiling more.

'Pandakun? This girl has lost it! She really needs Matt. Before she completely loses her mind. Well, it's good that Matt baked her something. I hope they get back together...and quick,' Tira thought, twitching to herself as she stared at her now grinning friend.

"Is someone baking," Leanne asked. "Yerp," Tira said, pulling her friend to the kitchen, where the rest of the group was sitting. "Ok. What's going on," Leanne nervously asked Tira. Tira pointed to Matt.

"Sorry for what I said at lunch," Matt mumbled. Leanne weakly smiled. "Uh...ok." 'This is so gonna work,' the rest of the group thought. "I baked butterscotch cookies...your favorite," Matt continued, smiling. 'YEAH! Now kiss and make up!! Or just make out,' Tira thought, crossing her fingers.

"Oh...uh...butterscotch...I, uh...don't like butterscotch," Leanne sighed sadly to Matt. Maiya sighed. "Screwed it up again." "Strike one," Rieva mumbled.

"Wha," asked a very confused Matt. "I told you one our first date that I don't like butterscotch. I like peanut butter cookies," Leanne explained.

"Strike two," Maiya and Rieva mumbled, looking at each other. Tira watched as Matt's plan went spiralling down the drain.

"Well, Misa said all average girls like butterscotch cookies," Matt stated, nervous. "Did you just call me an 'average girl,'" Leanne questioned, trying her best to hide the fact that she was furious, ashamed, and hurt.

"Strike three," Neko, Kandy, Maiya, and Rieva sighed. Tira was getting angry at Matt. She would've attacked him, but Mello was holding her back. "Hold on, I wanna see what Matt has to say," he whispered to her. "Um...Misa likes them, so I thought you would..." Matt stuttered at a now very furious Leanne.

"Who ever said I was like Misa! How do you even confuse the two of us. My hair is long and orange, while hers is shoulder legnth and blonde. I have grey eyes and she has blue eyes," Leanne scoffed, pushing away the plate of cookies.

"And your sorry ass is outta here," mumbled the girls who were keeping count. Tira tried to get out of Mello's grip, but he stood firm. "No, let them handle this."

"Well, what do I do with these," Matt sadly asked, not looking at Leanne. "Well, you could bring them to Misa when you see her tonight," Leanne yelled, sounding very jealous. Everyone groaned.

"Oh shit," Kandy mumbled, stunned. "Oh not she didn't," Neko exclaimed, shocked.

"Leanne, I'll make you your favorite kind if you tell me what it is," Matt begged. "Oh my god! You are a total jerk. I just said it. PEANUT BUTTER," Leanne yelled, on the verge of tears. She began walking away from Matt, who was now angry due to the jerk comment.

"Oh damn," Maiya mumbled. "Give it to him," Rieva stated. "Rip him to shreds," Neko and Kandy cheered.

"Well, mabye I will give them to Misa. You ungrateful little-" Matt was cut off by Leanne slapping him. Everyone's jaws dropped. Matt stumbled back a little, holding onto the wall for support.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU," Leanne screamed, before mumbling something else. "I hope she makes you happy." Leanne walked to her room, still holding Pandakun, and lockd her door.

'If she really makes you happy, then fine. Have her. I'll let you go.Well, I'll have to tell everyone my choice to leave this investigation. I know how much it's gonna hurt," Leanne thought, still clutching Pandakun.

"Whatever," Matt mumbled, going outside to smoke, obviously hurt.

"I think we're gonna be on Jerry Springer for this," Mello mumbled to Tira. She nodded, still angry.

"Um...who wants cookies," Kandy asked. "I bet you that slap was heard around the world," Rieva sighed. "I like that. 'The slap heard around the world.' It's catchy," Neko muttered, trying to lighten the mood.

"Who knew she was that strong," Maiya mumbled. Tira sighed. "Well, she is in gymnastics and fencing."

'How the hell did our joke go this wrong? This wasn't supposed to happen...dammit," Neko and Kandy thought.

Leanne left her room, sighing sadly to the group. "Can I talk to you guys?" At that moment, Matt walked in, his cheek red from the slap.

Leanne continued. "I...I think I...should leave the investigation...for now." Leanne mumbled. Everyone gave her a horrified look. "Leanne, you can't," Tira said, eyes wide. Leanne shook her head. "No...I must..."

Tira turned and glared at Matt. Boy, was she angry. "SO, YOU'RE GONNA LET HER GO ON HER OWN?! WOW, YOU ARE SUCH AN ARROGANT JERK MATT!! AND FOR WHAT, A TRAMPY LITTLE DIVA WHO HAS NO LIFE?!" Tira yelled at the top of her lungs, scaring everyone, including herself. It got quiet for a minute. "Well then, I'm gonna go with Leanne," Tira muttered. Everyone looked at her. "Mello, I'm really sorry, but I won't standby and watch my friend's life go downhill. You talk to Matt." Tira turned to Matt once more. "Once you're ready to apologize, call.

...

"Ready to go girls," Leon asked. Both nodded. They decided to stay with him, just so they weren't living on the street. "Well, this is good bye for now guys," Tira siad, not looking at Matt. "Yeah," Leanne muttered. They got into the car and were off, away from their old life. Leanne sobbed a little. "You guys gonna be ok," Leon asked, not looking at her. Leanne nodded. They were going off to start life a new. 'Matt won't apologize. It's unlike him. He's gonna go for Misa," Leanne thought.

'So, that life is now behind us. I hope it was the right choice...Matt you better apologize and get back together with Leanne. Or I will see to it that you have a horrible life," Tira thought, feeling her hands form tight fists. She looked outside the window. It was dark out. 'A new day is ahead of all of us...'

...

Done this chappie. I will write the next tomorrow. Til then. See ya!


	7. We're BACK!

OMG, I'm super super sorry for the major delay. My computer broke. But, my neighbor was cool enough to let me use his laptop. So, the story shall continue. WOOHOO!!

Me don't own Death Note, Leanne, Rieva, or Maiya. Everything else is mine. Got it? Good.

...

Leanne and Leon walked into the living room, a movie in Leanne's hand. It had been a month since the duo left. Tira felt depressed a lot, but she didn't show it to her friends. She walked to her room. The movie Leanne chose to watch was one Tira had seen too many times. As she closed the door, she felt her heart sink. 'Mello...I miss him so much...but I'm not going to abandon my friend.' Tira looked around the room. Pictures she had taken and drawn hung all over the walls. She closed her eyes to think...

Soon, the phone started ringing. Tira sat there, thinking one of the others would get it. After about five rings, it was obvious no one was going to answer it. She sighed, walked out into the hall, and quietly answered the phone.

"Hello," Tira mumbled, not particularly interested in who was calling. "Oh, hey Tira," replied a familiar voice. Tira was instantly interested. "Well, if it isn't Matt. Are you ready to make up with Leanne," Tira growled, a warning that Matt better make the right choice. "Well, actually, I have a different reason for calling...It's about Mello." Tira's heart dropped. "What, is he ok?" "Yeah, he's fine. But, he's been seeing this other chick, Halle Lidner. He's not interested in her anymore, but she's been forcing herself on him. I think you should get over here, and fast. And bring Leanne. I wanna talk to her, in person."

Tira felt a rage she hadn't felt in a while build up instantly. She slammed down the phone, raced to the living room, and shut off the movie. "HEY, we were watching that," Leanne protested. Tira didn't care. "Leanne, we need to go. I need to help out Mello, and Matt wants to talk to you." "B-but," Leanne began. "LEANNE, WE ARE GOING, WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT!!" Leanne was about to protest, but was quickly stopped by Leon. "It's better if you don't argue with her. She'll just get angerier," he whispered. Leanne got quiet.

"..."

"..."

"...Alright, let's go," Leanne mumbled. The girls raced to the car, while Leon seached for his keys.

"...Leanne, thanks. When we get there, I hope you and Matt can at least become friends," Tira said, through her teeth. Leanne nodded, just as Leon got to the car.

...

After a while of being lost (everyone had forgotten where the place was), the girls ran to the door. Tira, shaking from anger, decided to kick the door down.

Both girls walked inside. On the couch was Mello and Halle. Mello was trying to push Halle away, while Halle was trying to force herself on Mello. Tira stomped over to them, and yanked Halle off of him.

"YOU BITCH!!" Tira yelled, punching Halle straight in the face. She then started kicking Halle, not even noticing Leanne and Matt leave to chat. Tira pulled out a taser, and proceeded to tasing Halle. For her finale, Tira picked up Halle, and hit her with a G.T.S (wrestling move).

Mello and Tira just stared at each other, neither one daring to make a move.

After a few moments, Tira walked over to Mello. She stared straight into his eyes.

"Uhh," Mello stammered. Tira stopped him by slapping him. Mello became angry. "What the hell was that for?" "Um, let's see. You didn't even try contacting me, and you were with another chick," Tira snarled. Mello stood up. "Well, I thought you didn't care about me, seeing how you left without warning." "I left cause I cared about my friend. She needed someone to be by her side."

Mello looked at her, blankly. "You'd even die for her?" Tira smirked. "Mabye, mabye not. I don't need to tell you."

Both stood for a few minutes, trying to frighten the other just by staring. Then, Tira stepped forward and hugged Mello.

"You really don't know how stupid you can be Mels," Tira giggled. Mello returned the gesture. "And you don'tknow how stubborn you really are." At that moment, Rieva, Maiya, Kandy, and Neko walked in. "Tira, good to see ya again," Neko called, as giddy as ever. Tira turned to face her friends. "Well, you thought wrong."

"Ugh, now we have to get the lady out of here," Maiya groaned, making everyone laugh.

...

"Well, we'll be going now," Leanne said to the group. Everyone looked saddened. "We'll visit soon," Tira called, exiting with her friend.

_In the car_

"I'm super glad me and Matt are friends," Leanne sighed. Tira smirked. "Leanne, how bout we live with the others again?" Leanne looked at Tira, shocked. "What!?" "Well, I figure since we're all friends again, we should move back," Tira replied. "Leon, you can visit all the time," Tira stated.

_A few days later..._

Mello, Matt, Reiva, Maiya, Kandy, and Neko walked towards the hideout. They had failed in finding more info on Kira (thanks to Kandy's constant screaming over seeing a cute guy). Everyone seemed very upset that the other two weren't with them. They walked inside quietly.

"Hey hey party people," Tira called from her spot on the couch. The group looked at her, shocked. "What are you doing here," Reiva asked. "We decided, after much consideration, to move back here," Leanne replied.

"YAYS, we're a group again," Neko screeched.

"Yup...and I even plan on paying for the door," Tira called.

...

Sorry, this chapter is short. Well, thanks for reading. Love you people for reading. I'll be udating as soon as I can.


	8. Arcade Romance

Ok, so now I'm definitely back. A new computer in grasp, I'm ready to finish this story.

Death Note, Maiya, Rieva, and Leanne aren't mine. The rest is, ok?

...

After a month, everything returned to normal. Nobody wanted to kill each other, run away, or go on a random rampage.  
In fact, everyone was happy. Matt and Leanne became great friends, and Mello and Tira hung out by themselves often.  
Yup, everything seemed peaceful...until...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll get it," Leanne called when she saw Tira rise from the couch. Tira blinked. "Uh....ok?" Leanne walked to the door and opened it, a gleeful look on her face. "Hi Leon," she said. Leon smiled back. "Hey Leanne. Ready to go?" "Go where," Matt asked, the very same question being thought of by the whole group. Leanne giggled. "Oops..forgot to mention..me and Leon are going on a date. Everyone gasped, shock filling their eyes. Matt reached for his gun, ready to shoot Leon. However, he was stopped by Mello holding his arms down, and Tira's extremely intense look.

"Bye everyone," Leanee cheerfully called, clinging to Leon's arm. "I'll have her back by 6," Leon called to Tira,  
who could only nod. With that said, the couple was gone. "WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL THAT ABOUT." Matt yelled. Everyone shook their heads, noting they didn't know. "I'm going after them," Matt growled, walking toward the door.  
Tira grabbed his arm. "Hold on a second Matt. Let's think this through." Matt stopped, and turned to face her,  
anger in his eyes. "Any ideas," he growled. Tira thought for a second, then her eyes sparkled. "I got it," she giggled. She whispered to the group. Everyone's mood shifted. "That just might work," Rieva stated. Maiya nodded.

"Wait," Neko called. "We don't even know where they are." Tira smiled, an eerie smile. "I have a pretty good idea where they are."

...

"STOP HERE," Tira screamed. Matt stomped down on the brakes. The car screeched to a stop. The group looked out the window...to see an arcade. Tira laughed. "I knew they'd be here." "How," Mello asked. Tira pointed to a black car.  
"That's Leon's car." Everyone got out slowly.

"YAY, ARCADE," Kandy and Neko screeched. Tira sighed. "Now, here's what we're gonna do, in case you guys forgot. We go in, acting like anyone else. Matt, you watch the group for your chance. Everyone else, do your best to get Leon away from Leanne, so Matt gets his chance. Now, LET'S MOVE!!!"

The group strolled inside, automatically looking aroung for Leanne and Leon. Maiya, Kandy, and Neko walked one way,  
while Mello, Tira, and Rieva walked another way. Everyone looked around every corner, with no luck.

Suddenly, Tira's phone rang. "Yo, talk to me Maiya," Tira quickly answered. "We found then. They were outside.  
eating." "Thanks Maiya. We were about to give up. See ya in a little bit." Tira snapped her phone shut, then smiled. "Well, where the hell are they," Rieva asked impatiently. "Outside, eating," Tira responded. 'Leon, I really should've guessed.' Tira sighed. "Well, let's go then," Mello told the two girls, hurrying to get to the outside.

Outside, Leon and Leanne were eating nachoes. Both looked very happy and carefree. Tira spotted Matt, who looked very jealous at the moment. Tira and Maiya shook their heads. "Now what," Kandy whined. Tira's eyes shone. "Don't you worry about that for a second my childish friend. I've got this." Tira ran back inside, vanishing without a trace. The group just stood there. "Um...anyone wanna get food while we wait," Neko asked quietly. Everyone nodded.

The group now sat there, watching Matt(who looked extremely pissed off at the moment), and made sure Leon and Leanne didn't go anywhere. They ate slowly. Everyone thought this day was going by slowly.

That's when Mello's phone rang. He already knew who it was.

"Tira, what the hell is taking you so long," Mello impatiently asked, the rest of the group crowding around to hear her. "Relax Mels, everything has been taken care of. I just finished up over her," Tira giggled, a little sorrow in her voice. "What do you mean," Rieva asked quietly. "Don't worry, you'll see. See you guys in a minute or so," Tira replied before they heard the phone click off.

Now they waited in silence, waiting to see what Tira had done. Everyone was jumpy. They wanted to know what Tira had done RIGHT NOW!!!

Suddenly, Tira burst through the door, eyes filled with shock and horror. "LEON, OH MY GOD," Tira yelled in panic.  
Leon looked up, shocked. "Whats wrong Tira," he asked. "It's your car," Tira managed to say, gasping to catch her breath. "What happened to my car," he was, horrified. "Someone totally destroyed it AND took some of the parts"  
she responded, grief showing itself.

Leon looked at her, shocked. He quickly turned to Leanne. "I'll be back soon. I need to see what happened and call a tow truck." Lenne nodded. Leon ran towards the parking lot.

Then, Matt jumped out. Leanne didn't really notice him, until he spoke. "Leanne..." Leanne looked up. She was shocked to see him here. "Hey Matt...what's up," she asked quietly. "Listen, we really need to talk." Leanne only looked at him, waiting for him to go on. "Listen, Leanne, I don't know what made you think I liked Amane, or made you want to break up with me, but I'm really sorry. I asking this right now, in front of everyone, if you would be my girlfriend again."

Everyone gasped at this, but Leanne gasped the loudest. She looked down, shocked. "...uh...M-matt-" she managed to say before getting cut off. "Please Leanne, I'm very sorry for what I've done," Matt begged. Leanne thought to herself for a while. Matt had hurt her...but he was apologizing.

Leanne looked at him, a happy, giddy look in her eyes. "Ok Matt, I'll give you another chance." Matt smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Leanne. I promise not to hurt you like that again."

So, for a while, Leanne listened to Matt's apologies, until Tira pulled out the tape recorder of the whole trap they had. Matt and Leanne were about to kill Kandy and Neko, but they begged for forgiveness, and, Leanne being the kind person she is, forgave them.

Leon finally returned. "Ok, as it turned out, my car wasn't trashed. Instead, someone took off all the tires, put my car on rocks, and put the tires up in a tree." Tira laughed. "Yeah...I'm really sorry Leon, but I really couldn't resist. Don't worry."

Leon shook his head. "Well, the tires are still in the tree. I'm expecting you to get them down, Tira." Tira rubbed the back of her head, then stuck out her tongue. "Yeah, I know. Hahahahaha" They all ran out into the parking lot.  
There, in the big oak tree, were the tires. Everyone laughed, excluding Leon. Tira climbed the tree easily. She sat there for a while, just looking down at her friends.

"Tira, just push down my tires," Leon called up to her. "Say please," Tira replied childishly. Leon rolled his eyes.  
"Fine, please push my tires down," Leon begged. Tira smiled, then pushed down one, then another. Then, to irritate Leon, she pushed the other two down at the same time. He got one, but the other hit him. "TIRA, NOT FUNNY," Leon yelled.  
Tira giggled. "Sorry dude." Then she grew serious. "Ok, I'm coming down next. Someone catch me" Tira then jumped.

Mello caught Tira, which made Tira laugh. "Thanks Mels, really appreciate it." Tira then kissed him.

"Well Leon, I guess we'll be on our way," Rieva called to the angry Leon. Leon looked at Leanne. "I'm guessing you got back with Matt?" Leanne nodded. "I'm sorry Leon, you're really sweet, but I want to be with Matt." Leon smiled. "No problem Leanne. I know you love Matt." Tira smiled.

.....Driving Back......

"Well, another couple saved for now," Maiya stated, staring out the window. Tira nodded. Leanne looked at Matt, smiled,  
then leaned in and kissed him. Tira turned to face Mello. "Hey, Mello, what're you thinking about?" Mello shook his head.  
"I don't know why, but I feel like we forgot something." Tira rolled her eyes, thinking. 'What the hell could we have forgotten...'

BACK AT THE ARCADE...

"Um...hello? Anyone still there," Kandy called into the deserted parking lot. Neko shook her head. "Honestly Kandy...I think they ditched us..." Kandy sighed. "Well, I guess we're walking home..."

".............................."

Hey hey. Thanks for being patient. I'm really sorry again. Pwease forgive me. Anyhow, that's it for this chapter. GOOD NIGHT READERS!!! (^.^) 


	9. Starting Again

I'm gonna finish this story, I'll be damned if I lie to myself!!!

Death Note belongs to me in no way. Nor do Maiya, Rieva, or Leanne. Everything else is mine.

......jjjjjj......

Two weeks passed since the arcade incident. However, Tira noticed how withdrawn Leanne was to Matt. This upset her slightly. Things WERE supposed to be better, but they still seemed the same. Finally, she decided to talk to her best friend about her attitude...

......jjjjjj......

"Hey Leanne, what's up girlie," Tira asked her friend as she walked into the hideout they had come to remember so dearly, groceries looped on her arm. Leanne looked up from a magazine she had been reading. "Oh, hey Tira, didn't hear you walk in. I'm ok. How about you?"

Tira stretched her arms above her head. "Eh, same old self. Where is everyone, this place usually has some sort of chaotic air in it."

"Well, Mello and Matt left to do some research, or whatever you want to call it. Maiya decided to go to a concert tonight. And Rieva decided to follow Kandy and Neko on one of their shopping trips." Tira inwardly smiled, she was praying all day that she'd get a chance to talk to Leanne privately.

"Leanne, I think we need to have a best friend talk," Tira stated dully, setting the groceries near the door, strolling over to the couch and sitting on its arm. Leanne sighed, and set her magazine on the floor. Whenever Tira wanted a serious talk, it usually involved lots of questions and speeches.

"Ok Tira, what did I do now," Leanne asked, her gray eyes meeting Tira's icy blue spheres. Tira laughed slightly. "Wow, you know me too well Leanne." Then, a serious tone entered her voice. "Well, I wanna talk to you about you and Matt."

Leanne smiled weakly. Truth be told, she was hoping that someone would listen to her.

"You seem really withdrawn from him, even though you accepted his apology," Tira continued. "I was just wondering if, well, something's up."

"Well," Leanne began, twiddling her fingers slightly, "I know I said that I forgave him, but I honestly think I'm still a little angry at him. Seeing his face reminds me of what he did and said. I feel like I let him off too easily...What do I do?"

Tira smiled. Leanne always confided to her, and asked her for advice when it was needed. "Ok Leanne, I see exactly where you're coming from. Now, I'm gonna show you what we are going to do so you don't feel this way anymore..."

......jjjjjj......

Matt and Tira were sitting in a booth in a small resturant. Tira had decided to treat her friend to some food and games, which surprised Matt deeply. Tira wasn't really known to be generous.

"Wow, you really know how to dance," Matt complimented, referring to the round of DDR they had played earlier. Tira laughed. "Thanks man."

The waitress soon came, and asked for their order.

"Burger please," Tira asked sweetly. She nodded, then turned to Matt. "Um...Spaghetti."

"Ok," she murmured, quickly leaving the duo. Tira turned to Matt. "So, Matt, it's really great that you and Leanne are together again." Matt smiled. "Yeah, I thought she was going to hate me forever."

"Yeah...but you know, between you and me, I think she still likes Leon." Matt spit up some of his drink, then stared at Tira, anger filling him. "How the hell can you say such a ridiculous thing?"

Tira leaned back in her seat. "Well, Leon did treat her, well, wonderfully. They were almost inseperable."

Matt stood up. Tira was beginning to piss him off. He slammed his fist onto the table. "TIRA, SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH," he yelled at her. Tira smirked, making him even madder. "Wow, you have quite a bad temper. That could be bad for your relationship."

Matt was growing more and more angry with each passing moment. Tira just sat there, smirking. Matt wanted to throw her through the table. However, he was still in public. He didn't want to draw too much attention to them.

"Tira," he began through his teeth, "you better be quiet if you value your life."

Tira, however, laughed. "You know, I think Leanne might break up with you and ask out Leon again. She did find a good connection with him."

Matt could no longer take it. He sat down and began sobbing like a little kid. "Tira, I don't know what to do anymore. Leanne doesn't trust me anymore. I love her so much, it hurts. But, I can't find a way to prove it to her. Please, you gotta help me."

Tira sighed, then closed her eyes. This reminded her of when they had aquired the Death Note, and then lost it. She had almost lost Mello. The way he acted for a while was terrible...

......_**FLASHBACK**_......

_"Mello, please, just talk to me," Tira begged. She was sitting next to Mello on his bed. It had been a week since the explosion. Mello now had a scar on part of his face, a scar he was not proud of. He had refused looking at anyone._

_"No Tira, you just don't get it. We had the Death Note. I let them regain it. You just wouldn't understand."_

_"Yes I would. It's just that you don't talk to anyone anymore. Ever since the explosion."_

_Mello turned to face Tira, and glared at her. Tira had never seen such an angry stare from him to her since their days at Wammy's._

_"YOU THINK YOU CAN UNDERSTAND, BUT YOU CAN'T!!! YOU JUST WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!!! YOU JUST AREN'T THAT SMART TO UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM ANYMORE," he yelled at Tira, standing._

_Tira stood up, feeling anger. "YOU NEVER GIVE ME A CHANCE TO UNDERSTAND! I DON'T KNOW YOU ANYMORE! EVER SINCE YOU LOST THAT FUCKING NOTEBOOK, YOU HAVEN'T BEEN THE SAME! MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST GIVE UP!"_

_Mello lost control of himself for a second. "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH BITCH," he yelled at her, lifting his fist and punching her in the face. Tira fell back, hit the wall, and fell to the ground. Mello instantly regretted his actions. He had just hurt the only girl that had ever given him a real chance._

_"Shit," he mumbled, slowly walking towards his girlfriend. Tira just sat there, her hand on the spot Mello had punched, tears freely falling from her eyes. Mello sat down next to her. Tira moved so that she was facing the wall instead of him. Mello felt miserable. He had never meant to hurt her._

_"Tira, I'm really sorry," he whispered, feeling ashamed. Tira kept silent, but pulled her legs to her chest._

_"I've just been frustrated at myself. I never meant to hit you. I just don't want you to get hurt. This stuff that me and Matt do on a day-to-day basis is dangerous. Seeing you, Leanne, or the others get hurt would be devastating."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...I can handle it though. I feel like I'm not doing my part. Like I'm just a burdun," Tira mumbled._

_Mello put his arms around Tira, resting his head on her shoulder. "We'll see."_

......_**END FLASHBACK**_......

Tira returned to reality when she heard Matt's sobs. Tira looked at him carefully, then smiled. "Matt, how about I help you and Leanne out."

Matt looked at Tira through fogged goggles. "How can I show her that I love her?"

Tira's eyes sparkled. "I think I have a great idea..."

......jjjjjj......

"Tira, where on Earth are you taking us," Leanne asked. Tira had gathered everyone into her car, and was driving them somewhere. Tira didn't respond, instead turning up the radio.

"I guess we'll find out when we get there," Maiya mumbled.

About an hour later, Tira stopped the car. "Everyone out," she ordered, stepping out of the car. Everyone else followed, and soon they found themselves in front of the entrance to a forest.

"Tira, what kind of sick idea is this," Rieva asked. Tira shrugged. "What, is it weird that I'm taking you to a forest in the middle of the night?"

"Well, y-"

"Need I remind you that I said "I" was taking you?"

Everyone shrugged, and followed Tira into the vast forest. "I hope you know where you're going Tira," Mello half asked, half stated. Tira smiled. "Just trust me. I was ordered to take you guys somewhere."

They walked for about twenty minutes before they arrived. She turned to her group. "Well, what do you think?"

Everyone's jaws drop. Tira had brought them to a giant lake in the middle of the forest. There were hundreds of fireflies around, dancing.

"Wooooow," Kandy got out, walking up to the side of the lake, picking one of the flowers. Neko soon followed her. Rieva and Maiya walked to another part of the lake, sitting on the edge.

Leanne finally found her voice. "Tira...when did you find this," she asked. Tira smiled. "Oh, I didn't find this place. Matt did."

"Matt," she asked, eyes bugging. As if on cue, fireworks started flying into the sky, creating an air of wonder and amazement. Then, Matt appeared.

"You called," he asked, hugging Leanne tightly. Leanne looked at Tira. "Did you-"

"Matt wanted to show how much he loves you, so I helped him get everyone here. Everything else was his idea."

Leanne looked at Matt for what seemed like hours(when it was only a few minutes), then she kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Matt, this place is beautiful," she whispered. Matt looked at Leanne, straight in the eyes. "Leanne, I love you. More than words can explain. I've felt bad that we were still withdrawn from each other, even when I thought we were back together. However, I now know that I almost lost you a second time. I don't want that to happen Leanne. You're the best person to come into my life."

Leanne and Matt sat down next to the lake, just holding each other. Tira smiled, happy that her best friend was once again happy. Suddenly, she felt someones arm around her waist. Tira turned, and was soon face-to-face with Mello.

"It's really great that you helped Matt and Leanne," he mumbled in her ear. Tira blushed slightly. "Yeah, I know."

They stood there, like that, for a few more minutes.

"Do you think we will ever finish off Kira," Mello asked. Tira smiled, cocking her head slightly. "Don't worry Mels. Kira will be caught and killed. I just know he will."

Mello sighed, then pulled Tira closer to him. "Let's hope so. I want things to be normal."

Tira rested her head on him. "I have a feeling that after today, things will return to how they were before."

Tira, however, did not know that the days were now against her.

......jjjjjj......

DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!!! The story is almost over. Hopefully, I make more...and don't procrastinate. LOVE YOU ALL, BYE!!!


	10. Defying the Death Note

Here it is, Chapter 10. ENJOY!!!

Death Note isn't mine. Nor is Maiya, Rieva, and Leanne. Everything else belongs to me.

......jjjjjj......

"Please," Leanne begged. Matt shook his head. "I'm sorry Leanne, it's too dangerous. But, it has to be done."

What the couple was arguing about was a new mission Mello and Matt were going on. They were going to kidnap Kiyomi Takada. Matt was going to lead away the police, and Mello would capture her. Leanne and Tira, however, wanted to help on such a dangerous mission.

"Please Matt, I don't want you going alone," Leanne begged. Matt just shook his head. "The answer is no."

_Meanwhile, in Tira's room..._

"Mello, let me go with you," Tira demanded. Mello hated seeing Tira frustrated, even though it was for her own good. "Tira, you just don't get it. I could die," he tried.

"I want to be there for you," Tira continued. Mello sighed. Tira wouldn't take no for an answer. "How can I make you understand how dangerous this mission is?"

"You can't Mello. That's the problem. I WANT to help. You can't make me say no. I won't give up."

Mello walked up to Tira, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Tira, I don't want to lose you. If I take you with me, you might die."

tira kept her gaze on his eyes. "Mello, please. I want to help you. This could be the only chance I get to prove myself to everyone."

Mello closed his eyes and thought. Tira wanted to help so much, but he didn't want to see her die.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"....ok. I'll let you come with me. But promise me that you'll be extremely careful."

Tira smiled at him, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you so much Mello. I promise, I'll be careful. You won't be disappointed."

......jjjjjj......

"Come on Leanne. We can't keep them waiting forever," Tira called to her friend, putting on a helmet so no one would identify her. Leanne ran out of her room, wearing a black hoodie and jeans. "Ok, let's get going then."

Tira turned to Rieva, Maiya, Kandy, and Neko. "We'll be back later then. Me and Leanne will probably have plenty of things to tell you when we return."

"Just watch after our little troopers," Kandy giggled. Tira and Leanne hugged their friends good-bye. "We've all become so close over the years," Rieva said to everyone. "Yeah," Maiya agreed. "It's like we've become each others family."

"I love you guys to death," Leanne spoke. Tira nodded. "Well, it's time for us to shine. Later everyone."

Tira and Leanne walked out the door, about to face the world.

......jjjjjj......

Tira rode on her favorite motorbike, behind Mello on his, driving swiftly. Leanne and Matt had done a flawless job of diverting the police's attention. Now, they had to do their part. Tira couldn't shake this eerie feeling she had, but she ignored it the best she could.

"_How are you holding up Tira_," Leanne asked from a tiny headset.

"We're almost at the truck. Just a few more minutes. How are you guys?"

"_The police are still on our tail. We just can't shake them_."

Tira sighed. If they didn't lose the cops soon, they'd be forced to a stop. "Ok then, I'll see you later."

"_Tira, if anything goes wrong, I just want you to know, you're the best person to enter my life_."

"...I feel the same way Leanne. Well, good-bye for now."

Mello and Tira arrived at the waiting truck. "I'll get Takada into the back, you start the truck," Tira spoke in monotone. Mello nodded. Tira pulled Takada to the back of the truck, a gun in her hand, ready to kill her if things went bad.

"You will need to strip down out of your clothes," Tira mumbled. Takada looked at her like she was insane. Tira threw a blanket to her. "You can use this to cover yourself." Takada nodded. After she was done, Tira moved to the front of the truck.

"Let's get moving," Tira ordered. Mello nodded, then started the truck and started on their way. Once, he glanced out of the corner of his eye at Tira. He was surprised at how serious she was. She had, however, shown that she was going to be careful. He sighed. 'Tira...thank you," he thought to himself.

......jjjjjj......

"NO, PLEASE, DON'T KILL US," Leanne begged to the cops surrounding her and Matt. They had been caught. One cop stood and walked to them. "You both will be going to jail for a long time if you don't choose death. Do you want that to happen?"

"As long as you don't kill us, I'll be happy," Leanne sobbed. Suddenly, she felt Matt push her aside. "Wait, hear me out. This girl has done nothing wrong. She does not deserve to go to jail. Take me, and leave her."

The officers looked at each other, and began discussing amongst themselves. Leanne looked at Matt. "You're just going to leave me and go to jail on your own?"

Matt smiled down at Leanne before kissing her. "Leanne, I want you to live your life, not as a criminal, but as a successful woman. I love you too much to bring you down with me."

"Ok, we will take you and leave the girl," the officer called to Matt. Matt walked oer to the officers, hands above his head. They handcuffed him and put him in the back of the car.

"Matt, I love you. I'll wait for you to get out, I promise," Leanne called.

Matt turned to look out the window of the car. "Leanne, tell everyone I'm sorry. I did my best, and failed."

The car then left the grounds, leaving Leanne where she stood. She had faced death, and won. She sighed heavily, and began walking home. 'Wait until Tira hears about this,' she thought, smiling to herself.

......jjjjjj......

Upon entering the hideout, Leanne found no one in the living room. She walked into the kitchen, and found everyone, sitting glumly.

"Hey there Maiya, Rieva, Kandy, Neko, Mello, an...wait, where's Tira?' No one spoke, they just stared at the floor. Leanne noticed some burns and cuts on Mello.

"Mello, where's Tira," Leanne asked again. Leanne then saw a tear fall from Mello's face. Kandy stood and took Leanne into the living room.

"What's going on, Kandy? Why isn't anyone talking? And where the hell is Tira," Leanne demanded, getting frustrated. Kandy took a few deep breaths.

"Leanne," she began, looking her friend in the eye, "Tira isn't going to be here anymore."

"What do you mean by that, where did she go?"

"Leanne...Tira's dead."

Leanne's eyes widened, her jaw dropped open. It couldn't be true. She wouldn't believe it. Tira couldn't be gone...

"How," was all Leanne could manage through the shock.

"Well, here's the story..."

......_**EARIER THAT NIGHT**_......

_"Mello, I have a bad feeling about this," Tira murmured. Mello turned to her. "What do you mean?"_

_"I think that Takada had pieces of the Death Note with her..."_

_"You're just being paranoid," he remarked._

_They drove on, passing an old, destroyed place. That's when Mello felt something push him. "LOOK OUT," he heard a girl scream before he fell from the vehicle. He heard a defeaning scream as the front of the truck slammed into a wall. He ran to the very front as well as he could, to see Tira between the truck and a wall. Blood was coming from her mouth as she gasped for air._

_"Mello, you need to get out of here," Tira gasped, looking at him. Mello stared back. "Tira, don't die on me. You said you would be careful."_

_"Mello, listen to me. Takada is going to set this place on fire, burning everything here. Don't ask me how I know this. Right now, this should be you here instead of me. Takada was aiming to kill you, not me."_

_Mello's eyes widened. "Tira..."_

_"Mello...I mean, Mihael...I want you to live, not die...please...don't forget me....and live your life...for the both of us...I love you..."_

_"Tira....Tanya....I'm sorry...I love you too..."_

_With that said, Mello began running. The fire had just started, and he had just gotten away with life. He looked back a few times, until all he could see was smoke..._

......jjjjjj......

"You're telling me...she died protecting the one she loved," Leanne asked. Kandy nodded. Leanne realized that she was lucky to have her life and Matt's life.

"Wow....."

Mello walked into the room and sat on the couch, staring ahead of him. Leanne sat next to him. "What now Mello? What's going to happen next for us all?"

"..."

"..."

"...I'm giving up this lifestyle. I need to live for more than just myself, and being a criminal won't help...," was all he said.

The girls all walked in. They heard this statement. "I guess we need to start over...," Maiya muttered. "So much for defeating Near," Rieva added.

"It's for the best that we stop being criminals," Neko said to the group. "Yeah...I promised Matt that I'd stop..and live a better life," Leanne informed the group. "Let's do that then...live better lives," Kandy mumbled softly.

"We're gonna change our destinies...for Matt....and for Tira," Mello stated, standing. Everyone went to their rooms and began packing up their stuff. Once they were ready, they loaded up in Tira's car, and drove away into the darkness...

......jjjjjj......

THE END!!!! I wanted to find a way where the boys didn't die....that's all I could think of. Well, bye bye!!


	11. Epilogue: Tira's Final Words

.......I needed to write an epilogue.

Death Note isn't mine. Neither is Leanne, Rieva, and Maiya.

......jjjjjj......

_Mello sat outside his home. His new life had taken off. Matt was still in jail, so he was roommates with the girls. He sighed, and stared into the sky. It was sunny out. Birds were tweeting happily. Days like this, he loved sitting outside._

_"It's been almost two years since she left us," Leanne stated, walking out the door solemnly. He nodded, looking up at Leanne. "Thirteen more years, then Matt will be released."_

_Leanne smiled, then sat next to Mello. Ever since the events that had occured about two years ago, they had become close friends. They told each other everything._

_Soon, the mailman walked up to their mailbox. "Good afternoon," Leanne greeted. The mailman nodded, then looked at both Mello and Leanne. "I got word from a friend of mine that you two and a few other kids owned a rundown looking place a little outside of town." Leanne nodded slightly. "Why, yes we did. But, what's so important about that?" The old man pulled out two oldish looking envelopes and a small box. "These were found there. Thought they might be yours. Well, have a good day." With that, he left Leanne with two envelopes._

_Leanne hurried back to Mello. "Mello, look what the mailman gave to me," she exclaimed, holding the letters out to him. Mello looked at them questioningly. "Where did he find those?"_

_"He said they were found at the hideout."_

_Mello quickly grabbed the letter addressed to him. His eyes widened._

_"This...This is in Tira's writing," he gasped, opening the letter. Leanne's eyes widened. "No way!"_

_......_

_**Dear Mello,**_

_**If you are reading this, then I have passed on. I wish my life didn't have to end so soon, leaving you and the others to fend for yourselves. I regret not being able to show my worth to the Kira Case. Hopefully, it's all over now, and you once again live in what we all consider a normal society. Mello, I love you with my whole heart. I didn't plan on leaving you, but it happened, and nothing will bring me back to life. I just hope that I died protecting you or the others. You all meant so much to me. I wrote this note the night before our mission. I told myself that if i survived, I would burn the note. I will always be with you guys, in your hearts. May my spirit forever follow you guys. I love you Mello.**_

_**Love Forever,**_

_**Tira...AKA, Tanya**_

_......_

_Tears were falling from Mello's eyes. Tira must've known that she was going to die. Otherwise, she would have never written the letter. "I'll open mine now," Leanne whispered, opening her letter from her friend._

_......_

_**Dear Leanne,**_

_**If you are reading this, then I am dead. I never got to tell you good-bye, and that's what upsets me the most. Leanne, you were my best friend, I told you everything I thought I could never tell another living soul. You are a great person, never let go of your dreams. I regret that we didn't spend as much time together as I would like. I hope you and Matt stay together forever. I wish I didn't have to go and leave you guys, but I did, and that's that. Leanne, I love you like the sister I always wanted. I hope my death wasn't hard on anyone. Well, this is it. May my spirit be with all of you and guide you from trouble.**_

_**Love Your Best Friend,**_

_**Tira...AKA Tanya**_

_......_

_".....How did she see herself dying," Leanne asked softly. Mello shrugged. "I'm not really sure, but she saw it somehow. She did what no other human could do. She defyed the rules of the Death Note. But, in the end, she lost her life."_

_Leanne looked down, then remembered the box that was in her hand. "There was also a package found in the hideout."_

_Leanne sat down, setting the box in front of her. Mello sat across from her as Leanne opened the box carefully. She hesitated before reaching into it. She pulled out a half heart bracelet with a small note attached to it. "__**Only best friends wear them. You keep one half, I keep the other. -Tira**__"_

_Mello reached into the box next, pulling out the tiger's eye ring he had given Tira. This too had a note attached. "__**Wear it, and I'll always be with you. -Tira**__"_

_Finally, there was only one more thing inside the box. Leanne pulled it out. It was a paper that had been folded up several times. She carefully unfolded it, and gasped when she saw what it was._

_"What is it Leanne," Mello asked. Leanne turned the paper to Mello, and his eyes widened. There, on the paper, was a painting of everyone. Rieva, Maiya, Mello, Leanne, and Matt. And, floating above them, was a girl with black hair, blue and red highlights showing themselves, her ice blue eyes sparkling. She had angel wings. In her hand was a black rose. She was smiling down at them._

_On the bottom of the picture was a painted scroll. In calligraphy, two words were written._

_"Never Forget"_

......jjjjjj......

That's it. Hope you enjoyed. BYE!!!!


End file.
